A lost is found
by APHBrussels
Summary: One of my Layton x Randall fanfics. Please enjoy. Professor Layton doesn't belong to me.


**One of my Layton x Randall fanfics. Please enjoy.  
Professor Layton doesn't belong to me.**

Hershel's POV  
He disappeared 18 years ago. I was afraid that he was dead, so afraid. Lucky he is still alive, because those 18 years I've been thinking: about the past. About him. Don't get me wrong I love Claire, but it seems that he comes in my head every time and I don't know why. That boy always had the weirdest ideas, but he always drags me in those things and I don't know why.  
That idiot could have been dead if the water didn't save him. If he had known that I cried myself to sleep the first half year. I have blamed myself for being an idiot because I couldn't save him. Even the days before I found out that he was alive I found myself the biggest idiot in the world for letting my best friend die.  
People leaving me were nothing new for me. My parents died when I was very young. I was raised by the uncle and aunt of my parents. I never talked about my parents to other people because it hurt me too much even now after so many years. I remember the day if it was yesterday. My parents died in a car accident. They said I was lucky because I survived that. I blamed myself for their dead. That if I wasn't there they would still be alive. I know how Clive feels you know losing your parents at that age is not easy, but people helped me and I think Clive missed that. He could never accept the dead of his parents all alone.  
I have blamed myself every ones pain. I always think it's my fault. But being around him is like nothing of that ever happened. When I am around him it feels like all my troubles disappear. That's the reason I want him close to me. He is my reason to live. I hurt me that he doesn't see this at all.  
He broke up with Sharon but I don't know why. He loved her so much and now it seems that he doesn't even care about her anymore. Oh one little detail I live alone now. Luke moved away with his parents a few years ago. Flora is adult now. Both don't need me anymore; it seems that no one stays with me forever even Claire didn't. She died more than ten years ago in an explosion. The same explosion that killed Clive's parents. We both lost someone dear to us that day. I visited the guy sometimes. He told me that I am the only one who visited him. But he seems ok with it, he also know my feelings for my childhood friend. He said you can see it in the way I act, that means I act different then I used to?  
If he didn't tell me that I maybe never noticed it. I wonder if he noticed it to. I hope not it would be very embarrassing if he did notice it. I really hope he doesn't notice. How would he react of he would find out that I love him.

"Yo Hershel how is it going?" The red head shouted when he entered the room. I started to blush. This happens every time when he is around. My face gets red and my hearts starts to race when he comes close. This never happened in the past but now." Hershel are you ok? You haven't got a fever have you?" his voice sounds worried. That normally is unusual for him. He still wears his glasses even though he doesn't need them. I think he looks cute with them. Aah stop thinking about that. "Hershel…. Hershel?" he placed his hand on my forehead to see if I have no fever." you have no fever. So please Hershel tell me what's going on." He is worried about me. I saw the worried look in his eyes. His beautiful black eyes. I was staring at him. Uh he must have noticed it because the expression on his face changed. "Hershel. Please answer me." He almost begged me. I haven't slept in days. I was always thinking about this. I was tired so tired. I fell asleep and he catches me.  
Randall's POV  
I'm worried about him. He doesn't wake up. The doctor came and told me that I came because he hasn't slept in days. He is so cute when he sleeps. Randall don't think about that. He is your friend.  
Once, just once he wanted to feel those lips against his. Once just once he wanted to embrace this man in his arms. I got close to Hershel's face and then Layton opened his eyes. I fastly jerk my head up. I coughed. "Mmmh you don't seem to be feverish "I just hoped my dear friend doesn't find out my real intentions. He blushed, it looked adorable cause since the death of Claire he became rather emotionless and that hurts me. That girl must be very important for him. I feel sorry for him he been throw a lot just because I was so stupid to go into those ruins and that he got blamed because he couldn't save me.


End file.
